The Doomsday Tower
=Rules= The Doomsday Tower Decimate an army of elite demons to end the curse of the Crimson Moon and bring peace back to the world of FANTASICA! *The Doomsday Tower event will be divided into three parts: Prelude, Bloodletting, and The End *The cast of demons appearing may cary depending on part and demons who appear in multiple parts will have their levels reset at the end of each part. *During the Doomsday Tower, the normal Training stages will be replaced with event-specific Training stages. *Advance through the Training stages to encounter fearsome bosses. Defeat bosses to obtain awesome loot! *Furthermore, destroy demons to earn a spot in the player rankings. Higher rankings give greater prizes, so grab your weapons and get to work! *You can also gain rewards by collecting Night Gems - an item that drops from demons when you defeat them. *You can collect your Rank Rewards by tapping the "Receive" button on the Rankins page after the event has finished. Rewards will be sent to your Inbox. Event Schedule Here is the schedule for the Doomsday Tower event: *Prelude: June 28th, 2013, post-maintenance > July 2nd, 2013 at 0200 PST/PDT. *Bloodletting: July 2nd, 2013, post-maintenance > July 5th, 2013 at 0200 PST/PDT. *The End: July 5th, 2013, post-maintenance > July 10th, 2013 at 0200 PST/PDT. *The event schedule may be subject to change without prior notice. *All Rank Rewards will be awarded only after the event has ended. *The deadline to receive any event-related reward is July 17th, 2013 at 0200 PST/PDT. Fighting Within the Doomsday Tower When fighting a demon, you can deploy one of your own units, as well as the units of whatever allies or non-allies (determined at random) who have come to your assistance, to participate in the battle. *You can increase the number of your own units that you can summon by using Demon Wards. *Demon Wards can only be used once per battle and are lost on use. *Once you have initiated battle with a demon, you will need to defeat it within a certain window of time. If you don't, it will flee. *Furthermore, unit skills, such as poison and knockback, have no effect in demon battles. *You can re-challenge demons that you have defeated or have fled, but they will start at full health at the beginning of the next battle. *Finally, equipping one of the Light Walker series units, Night Gem reward units, or any of the units newly added to Step Up Packs, will increase your chances of encountering rarer bosses. The increase depends on the rarity of the unit. Below is a list of all the newly added units you can find in Step Up Packs: *Liaris, Animal Lover (4★) *Felicita the Fan Dancer (5★) *Roll, Weaver of Love (5★) *Myrodia, Fox Spirit Summoner (6★) *Freyja, Beauty Incarnate (7★) Freyja, Beauty Incarnate (7★) will ONLY be available via Step Up Packs and will NOT appear in normal Premium Packs, Boxes, or MegaBoxes. *In addition to demons, you will have a chance of triggering a special encounter. These encounters are divided into two groups: Revive Bosses and Limited Bosses. *Bosses appearing as a Revive Boss will have their level determined at random. This level resets each time you encounter them. *Winning a Revive Boss fight will award you with either a large amount of Night Gems, but no BT Pts -or- a large amount of BT Pts, but no Night Gems. *Limited Bosses will grant large amounts of both, but are extremely difficult to defeat. *Limited Bosses are unique in that when you encounter one, your allies will also receive Limited Bosses of their own. *If a Limited Boss is active, you can fight it by tapping the Fight Boss button within the event. Good luck! *You can only have one Limited Boss active at any given time. *Neither Light Walker units, Night Gem reward units, not Step Up Box units, will affect your chances of encountering a Revive Boss / Limited Boss. Calling for Help Allies may choose to call you for help. There may also be times when you receive similar requests from non-allies. *You will have two ways to help them - "Send Aid" will let them call your leader unit in battle and "Send Light Spike" will send them 1 Light Spike. *Helping another player will consume some of your Training Pts, but you will earn both BT Pts and Night Gems! *Tapping the "Request Assistance" button will send a request to your own allies. as well as some random non-allies, for help in the same fashion. *Tapping the "Request Assistance" button will trigger Cooldown. You can wait for Cooldown to dissipate naturally, or use a Potion to reset it instantly. Light Spikes When assisting others, you can choose to send them Light Spikes if you have at least one in stock. *Light Spikes are bundled with some purchases (check Card Pack page for more details), but can also be earned as a Night Gem reward. *Sending a Light Spike to others will also grant you 3,000 BT Pts and 1,500 Night Gems. *You can only send Light Spikes to other players. You can NOT use them on yourself, nor can you trade them. *Spikes that have been sent from another player are automatically used in boss fights. A maximum of 5 spikes can be used in a single fight and all remaining spikes will carry over to your next fight. *Light Spikes deal more damage than normal attacks, so having another player send them is a great way to tackle the more powerful bosses. *Additionally, if you have one of the Light Walker units, Night Gem units, or newly added Step Up Pack units set as your leader, Light Spikes sent by other players will deal additional damage. *Any unused Light Spikes sent to you will be lost when the event concludes. Light Spikes will not carry over to any future events. Demon Wards Using Demon Wards allows you to increase the number of units you can summon from your collection. *Demon Wards are available from the Shop for the price of 100 MobaCoins/Fanta Pts each. *Once used, Demon Wards last for one battle. *Take care, once you have used one Demon Ward, the effect will end at the conclusion of your next battle regardless of whether you actually deploy an extra unit or not. *Any unused Demon Wards will be converted to Potions and sent to your Inbox during a future, undetermined Maintenance. Night Gems Night Gems can drop whenever you defeat a demon in battle or send aid to another player. *Collect enough Night Gems and you can unlock special, event-specific rewards like rare units. *Unlock all 10 of the Night Gem rewards and you'll gain access to secret rewards. *Collecting rewards does not require you to forfeit your Night Gems. You'll still retain all of your Night Gems even after you've received your reward. *You can not trade Night Gems. *To collect your rewards, go to the Night Gem Rewards page and tap the Receive Rewards button. Your rewards will be sent to your Inbox. *Event-exclusive Titles can be found on your Profile page under Edit Title ~> Achievements. BT Points Defeat demons in battle and aid others to gain BT Pts. *You can also gain a large number of BT Pts when you send a Light Spike to another player. *Once you have encountered a demon, you can challenge it multiple times until it is defeated of flees. Its HP will not regenerate. Fever Time Occasionally, you will enter a special state known as "Fever Time". *As you complete training, you have a set chance to enter a special state called "Fever Time". Fever Time will end after a set amount of time passes. *Defeat a boss during Fever Time to receive an increased amount of Night Gems and BT Pts. *Fever Time has no effect on the amount of Night Gems/BT Pts received from sending aid to an ally. *Fever Time will not award bonus Night Gems/BT Pts for any boss fights initiated before Fever Time occurs. *Fever Time will not award bonus Night Gems/BT Pts for any bosses defeated after Fever Time ends, regardless of whether they were initiated during Fever Time or not. *Fever Time will have no effect on Night Gems/BT Pts received during Limited Bosses. Ranking Ranking will be determined by your total number of BT Pts. *You can view your rank and the ranks of the top ten players via the Ranking page. *There is no limit to the number of demons you can fight. *While the event may be divided into three parts, ranking will remain consistent from start to end. Final rankings will be determined at the end of the event. *Higher ranks offer greater rewards, so get to work, soldier! *As it may take some time for Rankings to update, there may be some discrepancy between what is shown on the Ranking page and the actual, final player rankings. *Changes to player rankings may take up to 30 minutes to update. Rank Rewards Achieving a spot in the upper ranking brackets gives you access to rare cards that cannot be acquired anywhere else. *Final Rankings will be determined at the end of the event. The Rank Rewards are listed below. *In the event of a tie, we reserve the right to determine rank based on other factors of our choosing. *All rank rewards will be awarded only after the event has ended. *You can receive your rank rewards on the Ranking page after the event has finished. Tap the "Receive" button to have your rewards sent to your Inbox. *Event-exclusive Titles can be found on your Profile page under Edit Title ~> Achievements. *The deadline to receive any event-related reward is July 17th, 2013 at 0200 PST/PDT. Rookie Rank Rewards By entering into the Rookie Rank, you will only be competing and be able to compete against other players that enter the Rookie Rank. To qualify for the Rookie Rank, you must be below Player Level 30, and have been playing for less than 30 days. However, if you meet EITHER of these requirements, you can enter the Rookie Rank, you do not have to meet both requirements. You can also opt out, since by entering this rank, you are unable to earn the 6★ and 7★ card rewards. *In the event of a tie, we reserve the right to determine rank based on other factors of our choosing. *All rank rewards will be awarded only after the event has ended. *You can receive your rank rewards on the Ranking page after the event has finished. Tap the "Receive" button to have your rewards sent to your Inbox. *Event-exclusive Titles can be found on your Profile page under Edit Title ~> Achievements. *You cannot trade any of the Star Rookie Competition rank reward units, even after the event ends. *You will not be eligible for any of the rank rewards available in the normal event. *The deadline to receive any event-related reward is July 17th, 2013 at 0200 PST/PDT. Night Gem Rewards Gather enough Night Gems and you'll gain access to items and rare, event-exclusive cards! *There are 20 Night Gem rewards. The rarest are hidden at the bottom of the list. *Good luck unlocking them all! *Decimate demons. Grab Night Gems. Get your rewards. *You can receive your Night Gem rewards on the Night Gem Rewards page. Tap the Receive Night Gem Rewards button and your rewards will be sent to your Inbox. *Event-exclusive Titles can be found on your Profile page under Edit Title ~> Achievements. *The deadline to receive any event-related reward is July 17th, 2013 at 0200 PST/PDT Other The difficulty of the Doomsday Tower event, as well as the rewards, may be subject to change without prior notice. Thank you for your understanding! Players who attempt to exploit bugs or third-party software will find their BT Pts and Rankings reset, and their accounts suspended for violation of the Terms of Use. Category:Events